Our Birthday
by Sagi-chan
Summary: It was our birthday today, onii-sama... Happy birthday, imouto-san... A brief look at a birthday. [one-shot] [gift fic for Nlduffy]


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own YYH, which should be fairly obvious by now. I mean really, I'm just some author with too much time on her hands. ._

**Title:** _Our Birthday_

**Summary:** _It was our birthday today, onii-sama... Happy birthday, imouto-san..._

**Dedication:** _for Noreen, because she doesn't know very much about Yukina and Hiei's story._

================================

It was out birthday today, onii-sama, oh how I wish you were here to celebrate with me. _Our_ birthday, I've never said it was just mine - not since I learned about you. I love knowing that I share this day with you, I feel closer to you because of it. But it also makes me feel so alone, when I remember that you're not here to celebrate with me.

It was our birthday today, onii-sama and all our friends threw a big party for us. You weren't there, of course... and you don't know these people I call my friends, but I think that you would like them. They're all such nice people, even the ningens. I saved a piece of the cake that they brought for me for you. Well, I tried to, Kurama-kun accidentally gave it to Hiei-san, but he didn't know it was for you.

It was our birthday today, onii-sama and we got such wonderful gifts. I say that they're ours because I don't think you know about the ningen gift-giving tradition. The ningens give you gifts just to celebrate the day you were born, and they don't expect _anything_ in return. We got so many beautiful things, it made me so happy.

It was our birthday today, onii-sama, and it signifies another year of you being alone. Another year of you not having anything to celebrate. Another year of my failure in not being able to find you. Not being able to celebrate with you and share the joy of being alive with you.

===

Happy birthday, imouto-san, I wish we could have celebrated together. I wish that we had celebrated our special day together every year since our birth. But I did not know of you - almost until it was too late. I was willing to slaughter all the Koorime, until I learned of you. Ironically, it was on our birthday.

Happy birthday, imouto-san, I'm glad you were happy today. I've always loved your smile, seeing you happy is enough to calm my vengeful soul. I'm glad you made it through another year safely. It means I'm succeeding in protecting you.

Happy birthday, imouto-san, was it a wonderful occasion for you because of all our friends? I love that we have the same group of people to rely on. I trust them; I trust them to protect you when I can't. Was it the fact that they all threw you a party that made you happy? You were smiling all day.

Happy birthday, imouto-san, I hope you like the gift I got for you. I had Kurama help me pick it out. You smiled when you opened it, and you hugged me. You didn't hug the others, not even the baka. Does that mean that my gift was the best? I hope so; I want to be at the top of your list. I want to always have the ability to make you smile. I love your smile.

Happy birthday imouto-san, I sit outside your window not, but you're not smiling any more. It makes me sad; to know that today wasn't happy for you. What are you missing? Is it me? But I can't tell you of our relation, I can't speak a word of it. You'd be so ashamed to know that it's really me who is your brother. A murderer, a thief, the _forbidden child_.

Happy birthday, imouto-san, I wish I could have actually celebrated it with you. Maybe then you would still be smiling.

===

It was our birthday onii-sama, and I got you the most wonderful gift. The other Koorime told me about your gift with fire, and you skills with the katana. So I sold some of my tears to get your gift for you. It's a katana made of a substance that can't melt. It's perfect for you. I'd love to see you dance with it. A dance of fire and death, for surely that is how you managed to survive for so long. You must be so strong.

It was our birthday today onii-sama, and every day I associate you more with Hiei-san. He's everything I wish you are, strong and brave and kind. I don't know when his birthday it, he's never told me. But I think that I'll give him the katana. He promised to look for you for me, and I know that he'll treat the katana well. And if he ever finds you, I know he'll give it to you.

Happy birthday onii-sama, I wish I could have actually celebrated it with you. It would be enough for me to smile forever.

================================

**AN** _Wow, that was really sad! But for some reason, I really like this one. ^__^ Now remember, this is only a one shot, so don't expect more chapters. I'm already working on **Tossed and Found: REVERSED** and **Pretty Boys. **So, I've got enough on my plate as it is. Ja ne!_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_._**


End file.
